


Silver is the Colour of Royals

by Roselei (booksindalibrary)



Category: Black Clover - 田畠裕基 | Tabata Yuki
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Manga Spoilers, The ratings may change but not by much (hopefully)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-07 22:42:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12242040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/booksindalibrary/pseuds/Roselei
Summary: It was Nozel who accepted Asta into the Magic Knights.





	Silver is the Colour of Royals

**Author's Note:**

> getting in before bc fills up w/ the anime lmao (altho it's almost certainly going to be buried by the time I get round to updating)

Entering the exams was just a dumb thing that Asta did. Yuno, of course, supported him regardless, and the others at the orphanage went with it just because; other than Yuno, no one really believed he would make it.

And all that negativity rubbed off – even just a little bit.

Asta stared up at the Magic Knights, knowing deep down he couldn't, he _wouldn't_ make it. He was magic-less, and magic defined everything in this world. And yet the last person he expected raised his hand to have Asta in his squad.

Nozel Silva of the Silver Eagles stared down at him, expressionless. Asta wondered what he was in for.

(Not that he would argue with it – he would have accepted any offer he received.)

* * *

Asta wasn't greeted by the Captain – not that he expected it, given he was a peasant – but it would've been nice to gain recognition. (Even if he was magic-less. The words kept going around in his head. _Magic-less, magic-less, magic-less.)_

So what, if he was magic-less? He could cancel _their_ magic, could bat it away like nothing. Any other thinking would destroy him, he thought, so Asta clung on to _positive thinking_ as much as he could.

And when he arrived at the residence of the Silver Eagles, he was floored by the size of the place. He had never any structure like it; a massive castle, one that could fit his entire village and still have room for dozens more. And servants, actual servants. Was it because they were Royals, or because they were Magic Knights? Asta thought maybe it was both.

“Is this for real?” He asked his guide, who only looked at him contemptuously.

Asta fell silent awkwardly, suddenly aware of the state of his clothing. Was Yuno being treated like this as well?

Probably not, Asta thought, perking up again. Yuno, in Golden Dawn – his magic was too cool to be shunned like Asta's lack of magic.

Asta understood why the Silver Eagles didn't like him, and he expected it as well. He would just to have to prove his worth.

* * *

“A mission,” Asta exclaimed louder than he wanted. He clamped his mouth shut when all three royals turned their steely gazes onto him. Why they were all present, he had no idea. Maybe it was a Royal thing, he considered, sensing that logic was going to be used a lot.

“Shut it,” the younger prince – Solid, or something – snapped at him. The lady snickered into her hand.

Nozel was, surprisingly enough, relatively patient. “You're a magic knight,” he said blankly. “It's your job.” He handed Asta a sheet of paper, raising an eyebrow. “I'm assuming you can read.”

Asta nodded vigorously, clumsily bowing. When he had managed to shut the door behind him, he blew out a breath. “So scary,” he muttered, walking away. He was yet to make friends – or even see a friendly face – since arriving in the Silver Eagles.

* * *

He clawed his way up in fits and bursts, always lagging behind the other members. They scorned him, but Asta thought they weren't that bad. He'd seen and heard worse back home.

“You're going to a dungeon,” he was told, and Asta gaped. He recovered quickly, straightening and keeping his face flat.

He didn't say anything in response, and when he was alone, he panicked. He had heard about these, had been told by his 'colleagues' he would never have the chance to get in one, but-

 _It was happening._ He wasn't prepared, not at all. Not to mention, he had no one he trusted with him, and he was expected to march in there with people who would mostly likely use him as bait?

Asta felt calm wash over him in that moment. His gut settled, his back straightened, and he knew he would go in there and survive.

He was going to prove to the Royals he was worth _something,_ even if it wasn't a lot.

* * *

Of course, he didn't expect to be partnered with _Solid,_ of all people. The prince looked down at him, his disgust naked on his face. “Don't touch me,” he snapped almost immediately, before Asta had even done anything.

“Yes, sir,” Asta replied, Solid muttering something about _cheeky peasants._

Solid also grumbled about _transporting_ him, but had been ordered to by Nozel. Asta's gratitude took the sting off, although Solid made a point to blatantly ignore him.

The dungeon was covered in vines, looming over them as though ready to devour them. Solid only rolled his eyes and kept walking, Asta taking care to lag a few steps behind. Why only the two of them? The thought occurred to Asta suddenly.

(Solid had insisted only those two would go - “It'll take all I've got to deal with him,” he had said indignantly to Nozel. “I can't be hanging around another inferior person.”

Nozel had looked back at him. “If you die, don't blame me.”)

“Hurry up,” Solid snarled at Asta, his mana trickling out to guide his way. He didn't bother to check on Asta as he strode forwards, leaving Asta to mimic where Solid had stood.

“Did you hear that?” Asta said, lowering his voice instinctively.

Solid paused as well. “No.”

“I thought I heard-”

“Don't care,” Solid said, barrelling over the top of Asta. “Keep going.”

Slightly disturbed, Asta obeyed.

* * *

And as it turns out, there were two other groups in the dungeon. The first trio they came across were people wearing black capes, one with silver hair, almost exactly like the Royals'.

Solid stopped, lip curling in disgust. “I'm going the other way. You can talk to your fellow peasants,” he said haughtily to Asta.

Before Asta could protest, Solid was already walking away.

“Hey, we found another person,” a thuggish-looking one said.

Intimidated, Asta said, “Uh, hey? Who're you?”

“We're from the Black Bulls,” he said. “I'm Magna, this is Luck, and she's-” Magna pointed at her, “-Noelle, a Royal.”

Said Royal...was looking at him in the almost the same way as the others did.

“Nice to meet you,” Asta said cheerfully. “I'm Asta, from the Silver Eagles.”

A moment of silence, before all eyes slid to see Noelle's reaction. She barely flinched – Asta nearly missed the twitch in her eye.

“Are you with anyone else, huh?” Magna sounded as though he was trying to be threatening, but his tone didn't match his words.

“Yeah, I'm with Solid,” Asta said, pointing uselessly at another hallway. “He, uh. Left.”

Noelle _definitely_ flinched at the name. Magna and Luck looked at her, then looked at Asta. “Solid, as in _Prince_ Solid?”

“Yeah, you know him?”

“He's sort of a _prince,_ yeah.” Magna shook his head. “Look, newbie, This dungeon is ours.”

Asta blinked. “Uh, no. I'm gonna claim this.” He walked past them, sensing Solid would be _pissed_ if he took too long. “See you later, anyway,” he called to them once he was a good distance away. He kicked up into a run, eager to get this mission completed – so he could _prove_ himself.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I only reread this once so it probably has mistakes
> 
> also: Asta is a lot more angsty than canon asdfgh lmao


End file.
